


When the time is turned back

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: When the time is turned back Smith has to go through hell again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Timey Wimey = author's choice, author's choice, given the chance to fix things (or unintentionally make things worse)

Smith felt the urge to cry. He couldn't say how this had happened, but what did he actually know about god's plans? When he decided to turn the time back he could do it. And Smith would have to go through hell once again.

Libby. Everyone in the Mountain liked the young woman, and for Jeremiah she meant all. No one knew about her secret; that she was working together with Daniel, the guy who was determined to destroy the Mountain, to kill everyone who was living there.

It had been a shock when Smith had found out. It had happened in the little church of Ridgeway when he overheard her talk with this guy. When Libby noticed that her secret was out she had tried to kill him. But for whatever reason he had carried a gun himself. Though he hated guns. It had been a reflex that he shot back.

The detonation. The blood. Her distorted body. Smith squeezed his eyes shut to suppress the pictures. Why? Why did God want him to go through this once again?

"Hello, Smith. What are you doing?"

Libby's voice, warm and friendly as ever, tore him out of his thoughts. He cringed inwardly. This was wrong. She shouldn't be here. She was supposed to be on her way to Ridgeway, to betray all of them. Only half an hour later she would be dead. It was her fate. The future of Thunder Mountain depended on it that she went to the church where he would kill her.

"There is this farm on the other side of the town.," he answered.  
"I wonder if you could bring me there?"

Libby blinked before she nodded smiling.  
"Sure, why not. We can take Jeremiah's jeep."

Only a moment later they had left the town. And Smith knew, for today she would be safe. But maybe he had just sealed the fate of everyone who was living in the safety of Thunder Mountain because he had changed the timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
